Besos
by LumLumLove
Summary: Una chica ocupada, un hombre falto de atención.


**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**:**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.**

**Besos**

**.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

**:**

No es un día especial.

A decir verdad es un día exactamente igual a cualquiera de los del último mes y medio. Faltan dos semanas para comenzar los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y me encuentro tan enfrascada en terminar de preparar las materias que apenas duermo o como.

Me arrastro por la casa a regañadientes atendiendo las pocas tareas que me son ineludibles y después regreso al encierro autoimpuesto en mi cuarto.

El suelo lleno de libros, papeles sueltos colocados en pilas con post—its que los identifican por temas. Una papelera llena de folios arrugados, bolígrafos gastados. La mesa con una taza de té frío. Estoy llegando a mi límite.

Es entonces, cuando después de varios días de intenso estudio de matemáticas caigo en la cuenta de que me falta uno de los temas. Casi me vuelvo loca, revuelvo toda la habitación en su busca y desesperada por la falta de resultados decido refugiarme en mi memoria.

Le he prestado los apuntes a alguien, el problema es que no recuerdo a quién. Tengo la mala manía de dejar mis cosas sin miramientos, confiando ciegamente en la buena fé de los que me rodean. Mis apuntes son bastante codiciados al estar a buena letra y perfectamente ordenados.

No me queda más remedio, tengo que salir de casa y perder la tarde completa en ir a la biblioteca para encontrar un libro de cálculo.

Maldiciendo mi suerte me visto con mi uniforme de instituto (lo primero que encuentro a mano) y refunfuñando bajo las escaleras. Cuando estoy terminando de calzarme los zapatos aparece él. Ranma abre la puerta cargando una bolsa de lo que parecen ingredientes y algunas verduras. Un encargo de Kasumi, seguro.

—Hola —acierto a saludar, intentando girar el rostro para que no vea mis alarmantes ojeras, a decir verdad en mitad de época de exámenes lo último que cuido es mi aspecto.

—¿Sales? —pregunta con un deje de estupefacción. El examen de acceso a la universidad no es algo que le preocupe en absoluto, cómo le envidio.

Ranma se ha decidido por una universidad cercana a Nerima y con exámenes poco exigentes, de hecho y gracias a sus habilidades deportivas prácticamente lo tiene todo hecho. No tiene más que presentarse a la evaluación el día correspondiente y asegurarse de escribir bien su nombre.

A decir verdad estoy tan enfrascada en mis propios problemas que llevo días sin hablarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. Por supuesto nuestra relación no se enrarecerá por algo tan tonto, pero he comenzado a pensar que el artista marcial se siente un poco dolido por mi aparente falta de atención.

—Tengo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca —comento por encima, excusándome con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dispuesta a salir pitando para regresar cuanto antes.

—Te acompaño —amabilidad, ese rasgo que muestra en tan pocas ocasiones y que siempre consigue desmontar mis defensas. No es exactamente raro, solo poco común.

No tengo tiempo de discutir con él acerca de su conveniencia en estos instantes, si quiere acompañarme bien puede hacerlo. Caminamos rápido y en silencio, yo demasiado enfrascada en mis estudios, él a saber en qué. Con su habitual despreocupación mantiene sus manos tras su nuca y miraba al cielo, quizás en busca de nubes de tormenta.

Por suerte la biblioteca no quedaba lejos, al llegar al edificio veo las luces amarillas que permanecen prendidas en su interior, dándole un aspecto cálido. No tardará en anochecer.

Me adentro en los largos pasillos y voy directa a los libros de cálculo, mascullo nerviosa en busca de un título en concreto. Mis ojos se mueven rápidos y con mis dedos los repaso uno a uno, estoy segura de que el que necesito se encuentra en esta estantería.

Las letras se mezclaban unas con otras, cada una escrita en llamativos colores y de trazado grueso. Huele a polvo y a desinfectante. Alzo la mano y tomo uno que se parece al que busco, podría tratarse de una edición antigua.

Lo abro y comienzo a repasarlo, abstraída, sin darme cuenta que Ranma se ha colocado junto a mí, observando la estantería con el entrecejo fruncido. Apuesto que sin comprender una palabra.

—¿No es este? —dice bajando uno de los volúmenes de la estantería más alta.

Alzo la vista de golpe y en el impás en el que estiro mi cuello y él se agacha para mostrarme el libro nuestros labios se rozan. Apenas es un contacto, un choque tan accidental como perturbador.

Durante un segundo dejo de respirar y Ranma se aleja de mí sin sonrojo ni pestañeo, deja el libro en mis manos y me mira impaciente.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

Bajo la mirada abochornada, sintiendo que mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlo.

"Ha sido un accidente fortuito, no le des más importancia" —me repito una y mil veces mientras mis pies se mueven torpes por el estrecho pasillo y me detengo junto a la mesa de recepción.

Durante el camino de regreso tampoco hablamos, no puedo quitarme el estrecho nudo que aprisiona mi garganta. Por suerte apretar el gran libro de matemáticas contra mi pecho ayuda un poco a templar mis nervios, al menos tengo algo que estrujar sin que se queje.

.

* * *

.

Con el paso de los días termino de darle vueltas al absurdo incidente y comienzo a centrarme de nuevo en mis estudios. De alguna forma logro pensar que no ha ocurrido en realidad, que todo mi estrés acumulado estalló de aquella manera, en un triste amago de beso que no fue tal.

Sí, Ranma no es esa clase de chico, no va a empezar de pronto a coquetear conmigo.

De hecho, si pienso en ello concienzudamente creo recordar que nuestros labios no se tocaron, solo se quedaron insultantemente cerca.

Agotada me llevo las manos a los ojos comprobando que las letras de los libros de texto bailaban alegres frente a mí, imposible distinguir unas de otras, mucho menos dispuestas a ser leídas.

Si no hago ese examen pronto acabaré mal de la cabeza.

Decido bajar a la cocina a por un té, o por lo menos a despejarme. Pongo la tetera a hervir, mirando atentamente su brillante superficie cuando una voz conocida interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Oh, agua caliente, justo a tiempo —Ranma se planta junto a mí en un segundo y mira la tetera con impaciencia. Su cuerpo femenino se revela bajo sus ahora anchas ropas, a saber en qué lío se ha metido esta vez.

No puedo evitar corregir mi postura, ponerme rígida como una tabla ante su absoluto agnosticismo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando yo me he convertido en un manojo de nervios?

No pregunta, toma la tetera y derrama el líquido caliente sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera le interesa si era para otra persona, siempre demasiado ocupado mirándose el ombligo.

Le veo recuperar su forma, rellenar la holgada camisa con su pecho ancho, sus brazos fuertes, sus manos varoniles. Ya debería estar acostumbrada y sin embargo… algo se retuerce dentro de mí. Siento un cosquilleo impaciente, mis mejillas se colorean y mis rodillas tiemblan.

—¿Terminaste de estudiar? —pregunta de improviso, y yo voto en el sitio, comenzando a jugar con mis dedos.

—Solo estoy tomando un descanso, ¿y tú? ¿No estudias? —digo intentando normalizar la conversación.

—Ya lo hice, mi temario es fácil —contesta aburrido, llena la tetera con agua y vuelve a colocarla en el fuego, se apoya contra la mesa y se cruza de brazos. Yo me entretengo tomando una taza de té de uno de los muebles, me alzo sobre las puntas de mis pies intentando llegar al recipiente con el té en polvo, ¿quien lo ha puesto tan alto? cuando de nuevo… Siento su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su sombra me cubre completamente mientras que sin esfuerzo alcanza la caja del té y lo pone sobre la mesa, después alcanza una segunda taza, parece que él también necesita una bebida caliente.

Tengo que poner freno a los rapidísimos latidos de mi pobre corazón. Apenas se ha alejado unos centímetros, le miro por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverme siquiera imaginar lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

Quiero girarme pero no hay espacio entre la encimera de la cocina y su cuerpo, intento no rozar sus ropas, no mirarle, pero sin querer golpeo una de las tazas con mi codo y rueda sobre la mesa hasta el suelo.

Menos mal que es rápido. Atrapa la taza sin problemas, yo me llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo el alivio al no haber echado a perder una pieza de la vajilla.

—Gra…— se alza pegado a mí, tanto que su rostro pasa junto a centímetros y siento su aliento condensarse sobre mi boca. De nuevo durante un segundo tengo la ilusión de que intenta besarme. Deja la taza a salvo y sin despedidas ni palabras comienza a silbar y sale de la cocina.

Las rodillas no pueden sostener mi peso, mi cara se inflama en llamas, el vapor caliente hace un ruido infernal al escapar de la tetera.

Apago el fuego, ya no me apetece ese té.

.

* * *

.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, tanto como me dan de sí las piernas. Solo escucho el ruido de mi respiración, mis pasos resonar en la calle vacía al amanecer, el frío del aire en mis mejillas.

Me detengo sintiendo el sudor bañar mi frente, empapar mi espalda, condensarse en mi sostén deportivo. Apoyo las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. El aire entra en bocanadas hirientes.

—Estás baja de forma —trago saliva, me paso el dorso de la mano por la barbilla intentando escurrir las gotas que resbalan por mi rostro. Y ahí está él, subido a la alambrada verde contra el sol de la mañana; Indiferente, altanero.

—He estado ocupada —respondo, y hasta a mí misma me sorprende el tono resentido de mi voz.

—¿Que tal te fue el examen? —interroga poniéndose de cuclillas, alzo una ceja y permanezco a la defensiva.

—Bien, ¿y el tuyo?

Se encoge de hombros como si no le importara demasiado.

—Es la semana que viene.

—¿No te estás confiando demasiado? —sonríe de medio lado y salta de la valla. De pronto me encuentro mirando nerviosa hacia los lados de la calle, intentando huír de su presencia. Inaudito.

—Puede… ¿me ayudarías?

—¿A-ayudarte? —repito sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de mis músculos.

—Matemáticas.

—Ah, matemáticas —respiro aliviada—. Claro.

—Genial, pues esta tarde en tu cuarto —Nunca una sesión de estudio se me había antojado más desconcertante. Recuerdo de pasada que esta tarde he quedado con mis amigas, aunque supongo que siempre puedo anular los planes.

Asiento y él sonríe de medio lado, enigmático.

.

* * *

.

—Kasumi preparó té —digo mientras ingreso en mi habitación con la bandeja en una mano. Hago equilibrios y consigo cerrar la puerta tras de mí, depositando las tazas a salvo sobre el escritorio.

Ranma levanta la vista de su libro, juega con un lapicero en su mano derecha dándole vueltas sobre sus dedos de forma hábil.

—No entiendo como llegas a este resultado —dice apuntando a uno de los ejercicios recién terminados, yo tomo asiento en mi silla y lo repaso por segunda vez.

—Es fácil, solo tienes que aplicar la fórmula de la derivada, pasas "x" a este lado y queda a multiplicar por 2, ¿ves?— digo subrayando nuevamente el ejercicio.

—Umhh —no parece muy conforme, pensativo se acerca a mí, pasa su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla y mete tanto la cabeza en los apuntes que prácticamente queda pegada a la mía—. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

A estas alturas creo que se me va a olvidar todo lo que he aprendido. Siento las pulsaciones en la garganta mientras el calor de su rostro se adhiere al mío, ¿es que no se da cuenta de nada?

—L-la fórmula dice que tienes que hallar el resultado al multiplicar… —aunque intento poner todo el interés en la explicación nada puedo hacer. Él no mira al cuaderno, solo me mira a mí. Estoy segura de que he empezado a echar humo por la cabeza, ¿desde cuando este idiota se ha vuelto tan descarado?

Mueve su mano derecha un instante y me descubro cerrando fuerte los ojos, pasa a mi lado y espero el contacto muerta de nervios.

Transcurren varios segundos, cuando nada ocurre abro un ojo a la expectativa y le descubro tomando su té mientras sus ojos me observan llenos de muda burla.

Me quiero morir.

¡Se está riendo de mí! Mortificada me pongo en pie de golpe, tirando mi silla al suelo.

—Acabo de recordar que había quedado con mis amigas —digo mientras cierro los cuadernos.

—¿Eehh? —protesta dejando su té, al parecer el muy idiota se lo estaba pasando en grande disfrutando de mi humillación.

—Repasa los ejercicios tú solo.

—Como quieras.

Se pone en pie, recoge sus libros y arruga el ceño molesto, si se piensa que voy a ser su fuente de diversión está muy equivocado. Permanezco rígida esperando escuchar la puerta cerrarse con su marcha, pero en su lugar alza la silla del suelo y siento su mano en mi hombro empujarme hasta quedar sentada sobre ella.

Gira la silla rotatoria sobre su eje y de pronto, entre sorprendida y asustada le encuentro frente a mí, apoyando sus manos sobre los posa brazos y mirándome a los ojos.

—Gracias por la lección —susurra sensual, de nuevo demasiado cerca de mis labios. Los miro hipnotizada, acorralada, pero nada sucede, de nuevo sonríe y se marcha.

Descubro horrorizada que soy presa de la decepción. Aprieto los dientes, contengo las lágrimas. No puedo seguir así.

.

* * *

.

—Está coqueteando —dice Sayuri mientras lame despreocupada un cucurucho de helado.

La miro atónita mientras me da un vuelco el corazón, casi tiro mi propio helado al suelo.

—¿Ranma? Imposible —respondo al instante.

Yuka sonríe maliciosa mientras le da un bocado a su crepê.

—Alguna vez tenía que pasar, ¿no? —habla con la boca llena.

—Solo quiere reírse de mí, y ha encontrado una forma efectiva de hacerlo, eso es todo —resuelvo regresando la atención sobre mi dulce, mis dos amigas intercambian miradas.

—Lleva dos años viviendo en tu casa, lo raro es que no hayáis hecho nada antes.

Enrojezco y hablo para el cuello de mi camisa.

—Lo cierto es… que ha habido algunos momentos en los que casi… ¡Pero nunca así! No de esta manera, está raro —termino apenada.

—¿No será que la que ha cambiado eres tú?— propone Sayuri mirándome atenta.

—¿Yo?

—Con lo del examen a la universidad y todo eso. Piensa que ya no os veréis en la escuela, solo en casa. Vas a tener nuevos amigos y él también. Quizás ha sentido la necesidad de acelerar las cosas.

¿Acelerar? ¿Ranma Saotome, el tipo más lento del mundo?

—¿Y por qué iba a querer él...?

—Para asegurarse, por supuesto —vuelve a interrumpir Yuka, demasiado emocionada—. Seguro que lo último que quiere es que cualquier playboy de la universidad llame tu atención, mejor aclarar todo antes.

—Si quiere hablar solo tiene que decírmelo, no dedicarse a jueguecitos —protesto dándome cuenta de que mi helado ha comenzado a derretirse en mi mano, lo miro con fastidio y le doy un gran bocado.

—No parece de los que hablan mucho —dice Sayuri guiñándome un ojo, sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

—Si quisiera besarme ya lo habría hecho. ¡Está jugando! ¿No lo entendéis? Se burla de mí con su actitud.

—Oh, vamos Akane, ¡relájate! Por una vez que te presta atención —rezonga Yuka poniendo morritos, lo peor de todo es que sé que tiene parte de razón.

—Y entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

Ambas tuercen el cuello tan rápido que por un instante tengo miedo de que se lo hayan roto, me miran con los ojos abiertos como búhos y en su cara una amenazante sonrisa.

Trago saliva. Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

.

* * *

.

Camino atontada y abro la puerta, esas dos casi me vuelven loca de tantos consejos, a cada cual peor.

Suspiro e intento pensar en la entrega de notas, la semana que viene al fin sabré si he conseguido plaza para la universidad, hasta entonces no tengo otra cosa que hacer que volverme loca o entrenar.

Veo luz en el dojô y me asomo curiosa, allí está él. Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que un ojo no experto los pasaría por alto, parece que despliega toda su furia, su fuerza bruta en un instante y se mueve como el viento. No lucha, baila a un compás que solo él escucha, es mortal de necesidad. Es el mejor guerrero que he visto en mi vida.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Estoy enamorada de ese idiota, hasta los huesos.

En un instante se detiene, resopla mientras el sudor resbala por sus sienes y se dirige a un extremo de la sala para tomar una toalla que se echa sobre la cabeza, en ese momento sus ojos se fijan en mí y me alteran más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

—¿Qué tan con tus amigas? —pregunta, toma una botella de agua que tenía apartada y le da un largo trago, yo retuerzo las manos intentando recordar alguno de los cientos de consejos que me han lanzado.

—Bien… ¿qué tal las matemáticas? —digo en una clara alusión a nuestro encuentro anterior.

—Aburridas —responde mientras se pasa la toalla por el rostro y la baja hasta que queda colgada de uno de sus hombros.

Camina hacia mí y me mantengo firme, al menos recuerdo que esa fue una de las cosas en las que más insistieron Yuka y Sayuri, mantener la mirada, demostrar que no me da ningún miedo… aunque sí me lo dé.

Sonríe perturbador y el fuerte olor a sudor embota mis sentidos. Sus ojos azules como zafiros resplandecen.

Su boca roza la mía, me quedo paralizada mientras pasea su lengua por la comisura de mis labios y siento el contacto electrizante, un rayo atraviesa mi estómago y me alejo un paso sin poder evitarlo.

Me llevo una mano a la boca y él se relame pensativo.

—¿Chocolate?

Imposible controlar el temblor o el rubor, simplemente imposible.

—¡De-Descarado! —exclamo incapaz de decir algo más consistente, pero él no contesta, termina de degustar el sabor y camina hacia la casa, dejándome de nuevo plantada y humillada.

.

* * *

.

Estamos jugando, cada vez lo tengo más claro.

Se trata de un juego peligroso consistente en hacer caer al contrario, y yo voy perdiendo por varios tantos.

Es el día de su examen, y aunque no he vuelto a darle más clases teóricas estoy convencida de que no las necesita. La niebla se adhiere al asfalto y el frío aire hace que se condense en forma de rocío vespertino sobre mi abrigo, relajo los hombros mientras me retuerzo impaciente.

Por fin. Respira relajado y sale de la casa, llevo más de media hora esperándolo en la puerta.

—¿Akane?— pregunta frunciendo el ceño, extrañado de encontrarme.

—Solo quería desearte suerte —respondo sonriente, eso parece cogerle de sorpresa.

—Gracias —contesta sorprendentemente tímido.

—Ten —digo metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo y sacando un portaminas, mi favorito—. Lo usé en mis exámenes, quizás se te pegue algo —Le guiño un ojo burlona y él lo toma con cuidado, lo mira y lo guarda con mimo en la cartera que lleva agarrada en la mano.

—Te lo devolveré en un rato.

—Ranma… —mando mi timidez a paseo, no estoy dispuesta a ser siempre la indolente víctima de su juego. Me alzo de puntillas y acaricio su boca con la mía llena de sonrojo. Doy un paso hacia atrás y muerta de vergüenza corro hacia la casa.

.

* * *

.

Que la tensión ha subido un grado entre nosotros es una obviedad. Ninguno hablamos de ello, pero se torna tan evidente que negarlo sería absurdo.

Cuando regresó de su examen parecía igual de tranquilo que cuando se marchó, pero sentí sus ojos posarse en mí con más dificultad de la habitual, o quizás solo fueron cosas mías.

Ponerme a su altura no va a ser fácil.

Las miradas comienzan a sobrevolar amenazantes.

—Akane, Ranma, ¿podéis poner la mesa? —pide Kasumi desde la cocina, salgo de mi cuarto, llevo todo el día nerviosa por los dichosos resultados de los exámenes, los dan mañana y mi mente se debate entre la preocupación y mis intentos de esconderme del chico de la trenza.

—Ey —Está en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos—. No te devolví esto —dice bailando el portaminas en su mano y haciéndolo girar, presumiendo de su habilidad.

—¿Te dio suerte? —digo mientras siento como el nudo de mi garganta se aprieta.

—Me dio suerte otra cosa —El portaminas cae al suelo cuando sus manos se ocupan en otros asuntos. Me atrapan y acorralan en el pasillo, ajeno a ojos curiosos o interrupciones, sin cuidado ni preguntas me besa duro, fuerte, voraz.

Suspiro dichosa y me dejo llevar un segundo antes de que el beso acabe. Alzo la vista sonrojada para descubrir al artista marcial en igualdad de condiciones, se separa de mí recuperando su timidez y da un paso atrás antes de bajar las escaleras.

.

* * *

.

¿Está mal desear más? Durante toda la cena me siento arder, incluso mi padre me pregunta si no tengo fiebre ante lo cual mi asaltante no deja de mirar a su plato y masticar deprisa.

Siento que me ha vuelto a ganar, en comparación mis intentos por incomodarle parecen tan inocentes…

.

* * *

_._

_Toc, toc_

Escucho dos suaves golpes en el cristal. Alzo la cabeza, enterrada en mi almohada con la misma sensación de estar cayendo en una montaña rusa.

Estaba intentando dormir sin éxito, y esto parece que va a acabar con todas mis posibilidades.

Corro la cortina y le encuentro a él, durante un instante me pregunto por sus intenciones.

Abro la ventana y me hecho a un lado permitiéndole pasar, cierra tras de sí y se pone a mi altura, ¿me lo parece o hay un color rosado en sus mejillas?

Creo que deberíamos hablar, poner en claro de una vez lo que está pasando entre los dos.

Pero entre nosotros solo hay sonrojo e incomodidad, Ranma mira nervioso alrededor y yo comienzo a impacientarme, supongo que tiene algo que decir, ¿no?

—¿C-Cómo estas? —se lleva una mano detrás de la nuca y baja la mirada.

Tan bravo para unas cosas, tan tímido para otras.

—Un poco nerviosa, mañana sabré si entro en la universidad que he elegido.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, dijiste que te fue bien el examen, seguro que lo consigues.

—¿Te preocupa? —pregunto tentando a la suerte, guiada por las palabras de mis amigas más que por mi convencimiento.

Él arruga las cejas y gruñe.

—¿P-por qué debería preocuparme?

—¿Es por eso que estás raro?

—¿Raro? —inquiere cruzándose de brazos, parece molesto.

—Es decir… tu no sueles… —Me aclaro la garganta—...acercarte tanto.

De nuevo silencio, respira hondo y mueve los pies.

—Eso es porque de pronto te siento lejos.

Siento una punzada en el pecho, directa al corazón. Mi rostro se colorea a la velocidad de la luz mientras su confesión me llena de calor.

—Oh, Ranma...

—Quizás estoy exagerando —admite torciendo el gesto, pero me tiene tan conmovida que no puedo más que mandar a paseo mi pudor y abalanzarme sobre él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y atrayendo su rostro contra el mío, robando sus labios de una buena vez.

Abre los ojos por la sorpresa, pero esta no dura más de unos segundos antes de que me corresponda. Suspiro arrastrada por el calor de su boca, por la profundidad del beso mientras me estrecha impaciente.

Tanto tiempo esperando, soñando con este instante y ahora que lo tengo no puedo pensar en nada, mi mente se ha quedado en blanco. Siento sus manos posesivas, sus labios ansiosos pegados a los míos, arrastrándome a la sin razón.

Lo supe desde el principio, desde la primera vez que rozó mi boca en la biblioteca: yo nunca quise jugar, coquetear nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte. Sus desconcertantes besos robados, su descarada actitud… no, yo deseaba un atraco, un incendio. Un volcán.

El muy tonto siempre ha sido horrible para las palabras, es como un niño, un cachorrito abandonado en busca de atención. Sonrío mientras su lengua busca la mía, tan atrevido… Las caricias van en aumento, alteran mi respiración.

Y no importa los cambios que nos traigan los años, las obligaciones o lo separados que podamos estar, sé que este idiota siempre estará aquí para mí, igual que yo para él.

—¡R-Ranma!— exclamo alterada mientras me empuja contra la cama, alza una ceja y sonríe travieso. Me temo que lo del descaro no va a ser temporal.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola mis lectoras!**

Lo primero... ¡Feliz día de la mujer trabajadora! Que sí, que estoy viva y sigo escribiendo. Hoy un pequeño one-shot para ir abriendo boca (y nunca mejor dicho XD), y en unos días un par de capítulos nuevos de "Honor".

¡Muchos besos!

LUM


End file.
